


the boy in the garden

by renhyuckore



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video), Without You - NCT U (Music Video)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Music, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renhyuckore/pseuds/renhyuckore
Summary: Mark really enjoyed spending his time at the park, but what he enjoyed more was dreaming about the pretty boy sitted below the tree, focused on his writing.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	the boy in the garden

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! thank you for clicking on this! i was working on another fic when i had the sudden urge to write this mini fic because i wanted to take a break from angst and just enjoy a little bit of markhyuck being cute,, this is slightly inspired by a cavetown's song called green! anyway i hope you enjoy it despite the basic plot<3

‘You should talk to him, ever since you saw him for the first time you can’t shut up about him, Mark.’ Jaemin said, sipping his coffee. 

‘It is not that simple, He always seems so focused on whatever he is writing. The last thing I want is to bother him. I’m fine looking from afar.’ 

‘You had a crush on him for the past year, I’m tired of hearing you talk about how much he is beautiful yet you don’t even know his name, and I want to put a name on ‘the boy in the garden’. You should really talk to him.’ 

‘I’ll try one day…’ Mark answered, hesitant. 

For the past year, Mark has been coming to this park every wednesday to enjoy a little bit of nature and breath a little from his hectic lifestyle. As time passed he noticed someone who was always there, at the same place. This boy was always so focused on his writing, yet Mark thought that he was the most beautiful being he ever saw. The reason he was coming every wednesday afternoon shifted from wanting a little peace to wanting to see this boy, who was so intriguing to Mark’s eyes. 

Yet, Mark couldn’t bring himself to talk to him, usually he was brave and always talked to people he liked, but everything about the boy in the garden made him feel weak in the knees, there was no way he was capable of talking to him. 

Mark was sitting on a bench, enjoying the chant of the birds and the fresh air. Pausing his life for a while, he needed that. He took a look of the park he was in. And there he was, sitting below a tree, writing something on a messy notebook, Mark felt his heart beat so much faster and he didn’t even understand why. He seemed very focused, and Mark wouldn’t want to bother him. He never did. He started to come every week, hoping to see this beautiful boy in the flowers, and he did. Happiness overflowed him every time wednesday afternoon came. He was falling for a boy whom he never talked to. 

One day, Mark decided to bring his guitar with him, he wanted to practice a little bit without feeling the stress. He wanted to enjoy the instrument for a while and not think too much.  
He was sitting on his usual bench, with the pretty boy in his vision, he was not too for, only a few meters. Focusing as usual. Mark was nervous for some reason. Maybe because the boy could listen to him. 

Mark took a deep breath and hit the first few notes, he was a little bit scared, but as time passed he relaxed himself and he let himself enjoy the music, closing his eyes and playing the chords to a song he arranged himself. He lost himself in the music. He was startled when he heard a voice. 

‘Hi…’ Mark raised his head, it was pretty boy. He felt his blood running cold. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you but I heard you play and had an urge to talk to you, i love the song you were playing, is it yours ?’ He continued, a gentle smile was painted on his face. Mark was flustered that the boy he had a crush on for over a year came to talk to him. He cleared his throat. 

‘Hi...Yeah I arranged it. Thank you for liking it.’ He answered, as naturally as possible, but he was shaking inside, his heart threatening to jump out of his body at any second. He smiled as pretty boy sat beside him. 

‘I really like it.’ He paused himself, hesitant. ‘Do you mind if I sing over it ? I was writing lyrics and I feel like they could really suit your song.’ Mark was so close to freaking out. They shared the same passion, and that was enough for Mark’s heart to burst. 

‘Oh yeah sure..’ Mark didn’t even know if he would be able to play the song correctly with the prettiest boy next him, smiling. He took a moment to gather himself before starting to play. 

The boy followed him right after, and Mark felt so weak, he had the best voice he ever heard, and maybe it was because he was biased, but his voice was like honey to Mark’s ears, he could listen to it all day and all night without getting tired. His voice fitted perfectly with the melody of the song, they completed each other so well. Mark was so happy he had a hard time hiding it, he was wearing a stupid smile the whole time and he really wished that pretty boy wouldn’t notice it. But the truth was, he was also wearing the same smile.

The song finished, Mark was so happy, he felt whole. 

‘Thank you so much, that suited my lyrics more than I imagined it.’ 

‘Thank you for giving lyrics to my songs, I actually didn’t know what to write for it.’ 

‘You write too ? You’re fascinating.’ Pretty boy winked. ‘Could you help me with these lyrics ?’ He handed the notebook. ‘I’m Donghyuck by the way.’ Pretty boy even had a pretty name. Everything about him was pretty.

‘I’m Mark.’ 

For the next hour they talked about their passion for music or anything, they got to know each other so well in a short amount of time, everything felt right. Mark couldn’t help it but feel so many butterflies in his stomach, Donghyuck was everything he imagined him to be, or even better. His heart was glowing. 

They were now below the tree. Close, too close. Mark’s head was spinning, their shoulders were touching and they were talking as if they were old friends, as if that day was not the first day they ever talked to each other. They were in their little bubble, and they were both enjoying the other’s presence. Donghyuck looked ethereal when he was smiling, the sun enlightening his eyes, Mark could’ve swore he saw stars in them. Mark wondered how someone this pretty could be human. 

‘What role do you want to have in life for the people around you?’ Mark asked, the question probably doesn’t make a lot of sense, but he was curious about the answer. 

‘Honestly ? I want to be able to make everyone around me happy, being the light in someone’s life I guess ?’ He said, lost in his thoughts. Mark said to himself ‘You are already the light in mine though..’, and he mentally beat himself for it, being a little bit too cheesy with someone he barely knew, but it really didn’t feel like it was their first time talking. He felt as if he knew Donghyuck his whole life, and he liked that feeling. Mark wasn’t the type to believe in soulmates, now he was not so sure. Maybe Donghyuck and him were destined to be with each other, or he certainly hoped so. 

Donghyuck put his head on Mark’s shoulders, he stopped breathing for seconds. The younger even took his hands and intertwined their fingers. They both stopped talking at this point but nothing was awkward, it felt soothing in a way. They were just enjoying each other’s presence. 

‘You know Mark, I wanted to talk to you for a while...I was just too shy, but when I heard you play music, I was urged to come to you. So thank you for giving me the courage to talk to you.’ Mark felt his cheeks going red, and he surely hoped Donghyuck didn’t notice, but he came closer, they were facing each other, staring into each other’s eyes. Mark noticed that Donghyuck’s cheeks were also slightly more pinkish than usual (he kind of looked at them a little more than he’d like to admit when during the year) and he smiled. The older felt a little braver than usual, maybe because he was finally talking to ‘Pretty boy’ and that he just told him that he wanted to talk to him for the past year, but Mark pulled Donghyuck into a tight embrace, ignoring his heart racing. 

Donghyuck responded well, pulling him even closer, and gave the older a peck on the cheek, leaving him frozen. The younger laughed at Mark’s reaction. But he was the one frozen when Mark started to kiss all over Donghyuck’s face. Their hands still in each other’s. They were scared to go further, no matter how much they wanted to, their hearts were screaming to do so, but there was still a part of their mind that was thinking ‘kissing someone the first time you talk is probably not a good idea.’ 

Mark used his free hand to draw smile circles on Donghyuck’s back and the younger used his to stroke the older’s hair. Mark continued with the small kisses, on his nose, on his forehead, jaw, but when he reached the corner of Donghyuck’s lips, the younger finally put his lips against Mark’s, who was first taken back, but he quickly caught up. 

Their lips were accommodating to each other, but somehow they felt as if it was not the first time. Their kiss was soft, gentle. Mark smiled through the kiss, he was so glad to finally be kissing the boy he was longing for. With Donghyuck’s lips on his he felt undestroyable, nothing could ever defeat them. 

They pulled away when none of them had any more breath. Their lips looking a little swollen, they laid on the grass, looking at each other like it was the last time they ever could before leaning again to kiss each other again, it was the beginning of many more.

‘Just so you know, I wanted to talk to you too Donghyuck.’ Mark smiled against the younger’s lips. 

‘Yeah I think I’ve figured that one.’ He laughed, before kissing Mark again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed it!! honestly i was just writing with the flow but i kind of like how it turned out to be, it was never meant to be posted in the first place but here we are!! 
> 
> you can follow me on twitter if you want @renhyuckore


End file.
